Being Bad Is What I'm Good At
by xxNicholeStellar
Summary: One-shot inspired by S&M by Rihanna.  "Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me."  Warning: sex scene.


**S&M by Rihanna Lyrics**

_Na-na-na, come on!  
Na-na-na, come on  
Na-na-na, na-na come on  
Na-na-na, come on, come on  
Come on, Na-na-na-na come on  
Na-na-na, come on  
Na-na-na, na-na, come on  
Na-na-na, come on, come on  
Come on, Na-na-na-na_

Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is for pleasure, 'cause nothing can measure  
Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it!  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me  
[x2]

_Na-na-na come on, come on  
Come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on  
Come on, come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it._

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more, oh-uhh.

Na-na-na come on, come on  
Come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on  
Come on, come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it.

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more, oh-uhh.

Na-na-na come on, come on  
Come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on  
Come on, come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it.

S, S, S & M, M, M  
S, S, S & M, M, M

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir  
Give my body some AHH, AHH, AHHHH,  
I like it, like it

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it!  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me [x2]_

_Na-na-na come on, come on  
Come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on  
Come on, come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it._

"Give me one good reason why you won't do it."

"I'll give you _two."_

An impatient sigh escaped his lips as a large hand raked through his shaggy raven hair, smoothing the wild mass of matted tangles.

"Pretty please, Buttercup!" he begged, dropping down to his knees, clasping his hands in front of his face. He stared up at me innocently, his olive green eyes wide and pleading.

"Just do it, BC. It's no big deal. Just a little spin, that's all…"

I furiously turned to Melvin and glared at him. His eyes widened in slight apprehension as his hands rose up in surrender.

"I was just suggesting."

"Oh my fucking gosh! You guys are such _pigs! _Why should BC have to degrade herself like that, simply for Butch's amusement! I mean, seriously-"

"Ahh, shut the hell up Bella! Dammit. Tired of your lectures and shit! Actin' like you all holier than thou and shit," Matt snarled, slamming his fist onto the table as he took a long swig from his beer bottle.

Bella's cheeks flushed as she quietly gazed back at Matt. She hated it when he was like this. She hated when he drank. Frankly, we all did. They had been going out for what now? Maybe two years? Matt caught Bella's gaze and smirked, settling his bottle down onto the table. He turned towards her and opened his legs slightly, gesturing for her to come over to him. She reluctantly walked over to him and he gently pulled her into his lap, softly combing her mocha brown hair with his hand.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, babe. I would never mean it," he whispered, his lips barely an inch away from her earlobe. She shuddered and closed her eyes.

Hanna rolled her eyes and turned to Butch as he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, BC, when are you gonna start?" he asked, nudging Melvin gently in the ribs as Melvin smirked, taking a sip from his alcohol.

My eyebrow rose in defiance.

"I'm _not."_

"What will it take for you to start?" he inquired desperately, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Nothing. Because I'm not doing that."

"Hey, Hanna."

Hanna and I whirled around to see a tall figure, slightly illuminated by the neon flashes of light. A wide grin formed on Hanna's face as she threw her arms around him, nearly spilling her bottle of wine.

"Vinny!"

My eyebrows furrowed at the unfamiliar name.

Vinny smiled down at her, his cobalt eyes peeking out from underneath the sea of onyx black tresses curtaining his forehead. Hanna's frosty blue eyes flickered towards me upon noticing my puzzled expression.

"Oh, BC this is Vinny. We met last Saturday. I promised him this dance, so-"

"It's okay. Go."

She smiled a goofy grin before stumbling off with Vinny, wobbling with every step. I was certain that she was drunk.

I turned towards the table and noticed that Bella and Matt were no longer seated in front of me.

"Where'd they go?" I asked aloud to no one in particular, practically screaming over the blaring speakers. Butch smirked and shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head towards the far back wall. I looked past him and saw Bella lying down on a table, Matt pressed on top of her. Making out. Ugh.

I slightly winced and turned my head back towards Butch and a now smirking Melvin. Melvin suddenly rose up from his seat, patting Butch on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm about to go do my own thing now. There's a hot blonde over there just begging to be screwed. See y'all later tonight. I think."

And with that, he turned and staggered towards the dance floor, leaving Butch and I by the tables. Butch smirked and patted his lap, spreading his legs apart slightly.

"Um, no, you damn pedophile. Stop trying to get fresh with people."

He snorted a laugh and took a swig of his beer before gazing back up at me.

"BC, you really need to loosen up."

"No, I don't."

"_Yes,_ you do."

I sighed and reluctantly sat on his lap. He smiled and stroked my thigh, his hand brushing past the hem of my short green skirt with black lace. Why oh why did I wear this thing again?

"Good girl."

"Whatever," I scoffed.

He glanced at the bar as a devious smile slowly formed over his face. He lifted me from his lap and sprang from his seat, snatching me by my wrist and leading me towards the bar.

"Where are we going? Butch, let go of me!" I whimpered as he dragged me to the stools.

"Calm down and relax, babe."

"I'm not your babe…"

He dismissed the comment with a flick of his hair and propped up onto a stool, pulling me into his lap. The bartender sauntered over to us lazily and nodded quietly as Butch placed our orders. Seconds later, two tall, foaming glasses were in front of us. I took a whiff of my glass and grimaced as the heavy scent of alcohol infiltrated my nostrils, practically scorching my nose hairs.

"Butch, what the hell is this shit?" I requested irritably. He ruffled my hair and slid a hand over my stomach, gently pulling me into his chest. He grabbed the tall glass and lifted it to my lips.

"Take a hit."

"Butch, no-"

"Buttercup, yes."

I sighed in exasperation and pinched my nostrils to block out the stench as he tipped the drink into my mouth, bottoms up, the cold liquid slipping down my throat. I gulped all of it down quickly as to get it over with. He slammed the glass down on the counter and rubbed my aching stomach in satisfaction as an audible burp escaped my throat.

"There, wasn't so bad, huh?" he soothed.

"No…I…guess not..." I giggled, my head tipping to the side as a goofy grin formed over my face. Butch smirked before letting out a loud burp, grabbing up another glass and shoving it down my throat. After about ten minutes, I had taken about five full servings of the stuff to the head, which added to Butch's amusement, of course. He got up from his seat and led me over to the table we had previously sat at and whirled me around, his hands snaking down my waist, pulling me closer to him. He leaned down, making me shudder as his moist tongue slid across my neck.

"Are you gonna do it now?" he asked, leaving a trail of kisses on my neck. I giggled and nodded my head eagerly.

"Yeah."

He burped and smiled goofily, before nudging me over to the small stage, seating himself down at the table in front of it. I stumbled up the stairs and climbed onto the stage, sauntering over to the slender pole in the middle of it. I leaned against it slowly as Butch intently marveled at my every move, his eyes never leaving my body. My small hands wrapped loosely around the shaft as I looped a long leg over it. I flipped upside down and accidentally landed in the splits before climbing back up and twirling back down.

"Haaa! This is kinda fun!" I exclaimed as I slithered down the slim rod.

Butch reached in his pocket and took out a few bills, tossing them at me playfully. I bent down and picked them up, stuffing them in my bra with a wink. He squirmed slightly in his seat as I launched myself into another trick. I glanced up at him, then down at the growing bulge in his pants. I curiously cocked my head to the side and smiled innocently as I crept over to him. I bent down a bit and rested my hand on his crotch, rubbing and stroking, not really aware of what I was doing. His low groans and grunts only added to my curiosity and interest as my eyes widened. His deep emerald eyes slowly closed as his head tipped back in euphoric ecstasy and bliss as he grinded his pelvis against my hand hungrily. I bent down and licked his lips flirtatiously as his moans grew louder. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and shoved it away, letting out a low sigh before staring back up at me mischievously.

"You, me, my house, _now."_

I nodded submissively and followed him out of the exit doors. Butch glanced around at our surroundings before taking my hands in his and rocketing into the sky. We were at his house in less than five minutes.

"You got the keys?" I asked just as we arrived at the front door. He mumbled an inaudible answer as he fumbled around for the keys for a minute. When he finally found them, he snatched them out of his pocket and jammed it into the doorknob, just barely missing the keyhole.

"Hehe…oops," he snickered, snorting a laugh. I was pretty sure that he was drunk.

We filed into his bedroom and he flicked on the lights, slamming the door behind us. I plopped onto his bed and kicked my shoes off carelessly. Butch sat down beside me, ripping off his leather bomber jacket.

"Wh-what are you doing, B-Butch?"

"Just trust me," he whispered, pressing his soft lips against mine. His hands entangled themselves in my hair as he pushed me down to the bed. His tongue pried my mouth open, probing around roughly for mine. When we finally broke away, his eyes flickered up to meet my gaze, his eyes filled with lust and hunger.

"Buttercup…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you into S&M?" he inquired, squeezing my thighs and gently separating them.

"What's S&M?" I asked curiously as his tongue slid across my collarbone. A low moan escaped my lips as I squirmed beneath him. His hand traced down to my crotch and caressed my inner thighs. He looked up at me and smirked as he peeled himself from me. He sauntered off to the kitchen and returned with a can of whipped cream.

"Three words: slave and master."

"W-wait, what?"

He chuckled and shook his head mockingly.

"You're so modest and oblivious, Buttercup. Too cute."

Just as I opened my mouth to protest, he crawled on top of me and flipped me over to where he was straddling my back. He turned my head to the side and secured my hands behind my back. I heard a _click _just as he crept off of me.

"Butch, I-"

"Hush."

I obediently closed my mouth as he tied a piece of cloth over my lips. I mumbled and squirmed in protest but to no avail. He gently fingered my chin before crawling over to his dresser. A few seconds later, I felt his presence behind me and shuddered involuntarily. He smirked deviously at this as his hands roughly grabbed onto my shirt, ripping it in half effortlessly. He slung the now destroyed piece of fabric to the far wall and did the same with my skirt. He grinned smugly at my helpless figure as he slipped a knife blade beneath my bra strap.

I held my breath and closed my eyes in slight apprehension as he sliced the undergarment in one swift, fluid motion. Now I was only left in my lime green thong. _So_ not the night to wear that. He bent down and grabbed my hair in one hand, gently pulling it up from my neck as he softly kissed and licked at the skin. Goosebumps formed at his touch. He stood back up and marveled at my body thoughtfully before bending back down towards my ear.

"Listen, Buttercup. I am your master from now on. You are my slave. Do we have an understanding? Say my name if you agree."

"Butch…" I moaned docilely.

"Good."

And with that, a blatant cracking sound slashed through the momentary quiet. I glanced up in the direction of the noise and noticed something. My eyes widened in astonishment and anxiety as my breathing quickened. Butch had a long, slender whip in his hand and a sinister smile plastered upon his face. And he was only in_ boxers!_ I shuddered in excitement as a low shriek escaped my lips.

"You're gonna follow my rules," he ordered, flipping me over and pulling me towards the headboard. I nodded eagerly as he chained me up. My heart was beating about a mile a minute at the sight of him straddling my legs. I crossed my legs and bit my lower lip, suppressing my soft moans as I felt my sex moisten, Butch massaging it roughly.

"Ahh! Butch, I…" I squealed as his thumb slid across my clit. He smirked and bent down, spreading my legs apart hastily, lowering his head to my crotch. A shrill cry of pleasure erupted from my throat as his tongue gave my clit a long, hard lick. He smiled in satisfaction and stood up, stretching the whip in his hands.

"Keep your legs open or else you're gonna be punished, slave."

"Yes, master…"

He smirked and slid down my thong in one quick motion as I gasped, my breath hitching in my throat. Before I even had time to catch my breath, he brought the whip down upon my cunt. A resonant shout of pain and pleasure tore through my thoughts as the long, slender rod slapped against my sensitive folds. My head thrust back and slammed against the headboard as Butch seized my left breast in his hand, squeezing and massaging harshly as his teeth roughly scraped against the nipple. His other hand fiercely stroked the other as he worked feverishly, hungrily, feasting on my tender body. He finally released me and cracked the whip again on my pussy. Another screech of pain and pleasure pierced the hot, steamy air as the whip swung against my slick folds, drizzling a small trickle of blood and rivulets of natural lubricant on my inner thighs. I grinned and screeched with pleasure as the wonderful scent of pure sex hung in the air and infiltrated my nostrils.

"I won't stop until you say my name," he barked as the whip sailed against my reddened flesh again.

"Butch, I-"

"Louder! Say my name, Buttercup!"

_Crack._

"Buuutch!"

_Crack._

"Say it like you mean it, Buttercup!"

_Crack._

"Buttercup! Sing for me, babe. Come on!"

_Crack. Another shrill cry escaped my lips._

"Master! I've had enough! I mean I want more! I mean…please!"

The whip slashed at my pussy once more before he brought it to his lips, licking the moisture and blood from the tip. My hands obliviously snaked down to my sex and rubbed at my clit, savoring the burning and tingling sensation. _I want to be whipped again._

He dropped the whip and grabbed the whipped cream, shoving the tip of the nozzle to my opening. His finger pressed down onto the button and a load of frigid cream shot up into my cavern, filling it up with foam. I shivered and moaned as Butch lowered his hot, wet mouth to my crotch. My head tipped back to the headboard as I squirmed against my handcuffs as I felt his tongue slip against my folds. He glanced up at me before returning his gaze to my opening. His tongue slid into me and gave me a long, hard lick, a long slab of moisture and cream on the side of his mouth.

My head bucked backwards against the headboard repeatedly as his tongue grew quicker, slipping in and out of me with ease. Just as I was about to reach my peak, he lifted his head from my crotch and stared up at me as he slipped his boxers off. My eyes widened as his long cock sprang free from its restrictions. I struggled against my chains to no avail as he gripped my hips and slammed into me. I felt every inch of him inside of me as he began to thrust in and out, bucking wildly into me. A shrill scream of pleasure escaped my throat and reverberated off the walls as I felt his hot cum shooting up into me. He grunted in satisfaction and slowly slid out of me, our juices sliding down his shaft. He smirked and retrieved a key from the top of his dresser before returning to me. He slid the key into the keyhole and turned it, freeing me from my restrictions. He tossed the cuffs to the side and licked his lips before lying down beside me on the bed.

"Butch…th-that was S&M?" I asked, smiling, practically breathless.

He grinned smugly before reaching up to my ear. His tongue slid across my earlobe as he rubbed my clit with his thumb.

"It's the basics."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what do you think? It's my first sex story. :\

S, S, S & M, M, M  
S, S, S & M, M, M  
S, S, S & M, M, M  
S, S, S & M, M, M


End file.
